Nunca será suficiente
by Tris Potter
Summary: Los padres siempre querrán lo mejor para sus hijos. Siempre querrán que seamos más que ellos mismos. Por eso, por más que nos esforcemos, nunca será suficiente para ellos.


**Nunca será suficiente**

**Sumary: **Los padres siempre querrán lo mejor para sus hijos. Siempre querrán que seamos más que ellos mismos. Por eso, por más que nos esforcemos, nunca será suficiente para ellos.

Bella Swan fue la mejor de su clase. La mejor cantante y actriz. La más famosa y exitosa. Tenía una familia perfecta, su esposo Edward y sus pequeños hijos, Anthony, Lily y Renesmee.

El papá de Bella, siempre fue estricto con ella. Era la clase de personas que al llegar a casa de su trabajo no hablaban, simplemente se sentaban a esperar que su esposa les sirviera la comida. Sin más. A pesar de esto, Bella tenía una "buena" relación con su madre, aunque a veces discutían como toda familia. A Isabella nunca le faltó nada, de eso no se podía quejar, fue feliz y aunque su padre no que daba muestras de afecto, ella fue feliz.

Durante la primaria ella siempre era la que tenía mejores notas. Eso no cambio a lo largo de su enseñanza.

Cuando Bella entró en octavo grado, y veía telenovelas con su madre, se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente quería hacer. Actuar. Sus padres se mostraban molestos ante esta decisión, pero al darse cuenta de que ella aún era pequeña y podía cambiar de opción, lo dejaron pasar.

Ellos no contaron con que los sueños de su pequeña y única hija solamente se irían reforzando con el transcurso de los años.

Al terminar la secundaria, llego el tiempo de buscar universidad. Bella seguía con la intención de estudiar actuación, con la única diferencia de que también le gustaría cantar, como segunda opción. A sus padres no les quedo otra alternativa que hacerle caso, después de todo, era decisión de su propia hija, no suya.

Así Bella comenzó la universidad, con excelentes notas, cabe decir. La mejor de su clase, nuevamente. Al terminar de estudiar, Bella decidió irse de Forks, el pequeño pueblo en donde vivía.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto su padre serio, como siempre mientras su madre la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-New York- Respondió ella con seguridad.

Y así, la chica nuevamente consiguió lo que quería, se fue a New York, donde comenzó a trabajar en una cafetería mientras trataba de salir adelante con su verdadera carrera. Un día la llamaron para confirmarle su participación en la nueva película de un famoso director donde además participaría con conocidos actores. Durante un ensayo, Bella sufrió una torcedura de tobillo, desde el set la llevaron al hospital, donde el doctor Edward Cullen la atendió.

Respecto al doctor Edward, solo decir que inmediatamente se enamoraron. La película fue un éxito, al igual que sus 4 secuelas, y Bella inmediatamente pasó a ser un ídolo entre los adolescentes. Años después de ser novia de Edward, ambos se casaron. Fue una ceremonia íntima, donde solo 2 periodistas entraron a tomar fotografías. Unos pocos años después de eso, la familia Cullen Swan anunciaba que estaban esperando a su primer hijo, Anthony.

Por eso, cuando ya la familia estaba completa, incluyendo a las pequeñas Lily y Renesmee, Bella se acercó sonriente a sus padres.

-¿Esto era lo que esperaban?- Les pregunto con una sonrisa mientras los veía a ambos jugar con sus nietos.

-No, esperaba más de ti- Fue lo que su padre respondió sin mirarla.

Bella se confundió cuando su padre le dijo eso. Ese era su sueño, su propio cuento de hadas, tenía una familia, un esposo que la amaba, dos hijos maravillosos, una profesión, hacia lo que más le gustaba, había viajado por el mundo. Era feliz. Era su vida.

No fue hasta después de varios años, cuando Anthony se había ido de su casa, que lo entendió. Los padres siempre deseaban más para los hijos. Y en ese momento, años después de la muerte de su padre, lo comprendió verdaderamente, porque nunca podrían tener la felicidad que sus padres esperaban para ellos.

**UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT. ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO AQUÍ ABAJO!**

**PD: Pueden encontrarme en Facebook con el nombre "Andrea Fernández" Allí publicaré que días actualizaré historias y/o subiré nuevas.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**-A.**


End file.
